


Mirrors: A Gingerten fic

by impossiblegirlnextdoor



Category: Doctor Who, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mirrors, tumblr inspired, tumblr user gingerten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblegirlnextdoor/pseuds/impossiblegirlnextdoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was inspired by Tumblr. user Gingerten.<br/>The doctor was wrong.  That... creature from the planet Midnight never really left him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors: A Gingerten fic

The Doctor walked past his mirror, just as he had done for the past couple of months. He paused. He couldn’t have just seen what he though he had -- could he? He backpedaled and stared. In the mirror… he was… ginger. The doctor pulled down a lock from the top of his head; nope, still the same old brown it’s been. It was then that he noticed that his reflection was just staring at him, hands at its sides. No, no this can’t be good. The Doctor pulled out a blanket and covered the mirror, trying to figure out what was going on. He heard a knocking against glass, and was reminded of his train ride on the planet Midnight. 

“What could it be?” he asked aloud, not really expecting an answer. After he said it he realized he hadn’t been the only one speaking. He pulled up a corner of the blanket and peered into a face very much like his own.   
“What are you?” he and the creature said at the same time. He dropped the blanket back into place and resumed pacing,   
“Of course it’s like the creature on Midnight!” he shouted. “It’s the same one. I knew one had escaped to Earth, no wonder I couldn’t find it anywhere else. It was with me.”

He paced back and forth in front of the mirror trying to decide what to do. Only to stop again when he heard the shattering glass. He had run out of time.   
“What are you?” he asked again the creature speaking the words with him. Yes, he thought, this is very much like the creature on Midnight, it had that same eerie look in its eyes, the one that shone like an abnormal intelligence. No delay came before the words he spoke were repeated.  
“Does this even count as repeating anymore?” they both asked. 

He move toward what used to be his reflection, it hadn’t moved since it had crawled out of the mirror.   
“Well, whatever you are, I suppose you’ve got to have a name. You can’t be the Doctor, that’s taken already.” he said, trying to ignore the strange echoic quality his words had taken on. “I could call you ginge ’cause of the hair, but that doesn’t seem quite right, mmm I sp’ose Rusty would work.” He hadn’t had a chance to study whatever this was on Midnight, and he was both excited and nervous to have that opportunity again. At least this time he didn’t have to work on calming down a group of humans that wanted to kill anything they deemed was wrong, including him. The creature who stole voices couldn’t put ideas into anyone else’s head. Maybe, the Doctor thought, I can talk to Rusty, and figure out exactly what it was and why it was here. 

“Hello Doctor.”   
The Doctor didn’t seem to have control of his mouth and spoke the words with the ginger version of himself.   
“I seem to have gotten control of our voices. In answer to your earlier question, there is only one thing that I want. This: the TARDIS, your ability to travel through time and space.” The Doctor shuddered internally.   
“However, I know you won’t allow that, despite your care for all creatures you would never give up your TARDIS, so I guess I’ll have to get rid of you.” Rusty grinned, reveling abnormally sharp canines.   
“Molto bene! Allons-y! Oh, it will be fun taking your place, and no one will think twice because you‘ve made no secret of how much you wanted to be ginger.” Rusty moved toward the Doctor, and the Doctor felt the link holding him paralyzed sever, as it would be impossible to kill the Doctor while the link was still intact. The Doctor reached up and put his fingers to Rusty’s temples, instantly wiping all of Rusty’s memories. It seemed to be the only way to solve this problem without killing this new creature.   
“Oh Rusty,” he muttered, “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” He had to leave the ginger version of himself on Earth after he removed any trace of his origin. He would look back on him in the future, and make sure Rusty wasn’t getting up to any trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> These are the two (main) posts that inspired this fic. Its also my first fanfic, so any *constructive* criticism would be much appreciated!  
> http://gingerten.tumblr.com/post/70281929638/open-file-exc-audio-mirrors-exc   
> http://gingerten.tumblr.com/post/70767679896/kiradayo-gingerten-kiradayo-so-what 
> 
> I originally published this on ff.net .


End file.
